On Display
by Ashita polar
Summary: Justin has never fully shaken his social anxieties after the bashing; and when they act up at his latest gallery opening, Brian has a (not-so) unique way of dealing with them. Part of the Hump Day Work Shenanigans Challenge. Warning: Mature Adult Content.


**Prompts:** Justin has a gallery opening and is getting nervous/stressed/feeling crowded by all the people; Brian offers him some stress relief in the back room of the galley; hot pink, chocolate kisses, kiddos interruptus, honey, sunshine, desperation, red mouth, hands gripping thighs, and the ache in his knees was worth it, daughter named Jordan, son named Brendan.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Have I told you how hot you look tonight?" Brian whispered against Justin's ear, smirking as his husband shivered. He pressed his dick against Justin's ass, letting him feel just how hot he thought his husband was. "Your ass in those pants...I've been dying to fuck you all night."

"Brian, we can't…" Justin protested, but it was a weak thing at best. Brian knew this pressed every one of his husband's buttons. "Someone might hear us…"

Brian chuckled as he slid a hand over Justin's stomach and down to cup his rapidly hardening dick. Justin bit his lip and whimpered as Brian squeezed, and then quickly flipped the button open and unzipped his pants.

"Guess you better be quiet then," Brian murmured, casting a wary glance at the curtains that shielded them from the main gallery. This wasn't exactly what he had planned when they first arrived at Justin's art showing, but his exhibitionist tendencies weren't complaining.

It started like this:

Brian had been walking through the gallery, bored out of his mind, and making small talk and networking with the various attendees, when he had first noticed it. Justin had been standing by one of his paintings, talking to yet another fawning sycophant, when he'd begun to massage his hand and shift uneasily on his feet.

Brian had paused and watched as Justin's eyes darted around the room as if seeking escape, his face just a shade paler than usual. He sighed, and downing the rest of his Beam, swiftly cut his way through the crowd of patrons surrounding Justin.

Justin had gotten much better with dealing with crowds since the bashing; but every now and then, especially when he was in an unfamiliar situation, his fear of crowds resurfaced. And considering that he was not only showing tonight, but it was the opening of their new gallery, this situation was definitely enough to set him on edge, triggering his dormant anxiety issues.

And once he'd gotten into that mindset, it was difficult to shake him out of it.

Seeing this, Brian had pushed everyone aside with some made up excuse he couldn't even remember and had quickly extracted his husband and himself from Justin's admirers. He then led them to the back room, uncaring as to what the patrons thought of his actions. _His_ only thought was to get his husband behind closed doors before he had a meltdown.

Which led them here with Justin pressed up against the wall in the back room of the gallery, his delectable ass on display.

"Unlike usual." Brian continued as he shoved Justin's pants and briefs to his knees in one movement. "Keep it down, or I'll have to gag you."

"Oh, like you can talk," Justin snarked, cursing and arching into his touch when Brain grabbed his cock and gave it a firm stroke.

"I'm not nearly as loud as you, Sunshine." Brian smirked and continued to tease his husband. He alternated firm strokes with light touches, rolling his balls in his hand every so often, and enjoyed the strangled sounds Justin was making as he tried, unsuccessfully, to keep it down.

God that was so hot.

"Really?" Justin shot him a disbelieving smirk, even his breath grew short. Sassy little brat. "Because I distinctly... remember this one time where…where Carl had to come to the loft because _someone_ was…"

Justin gasped as Brian smacked him soundly on the ass, turning his right cheek a delicious shade of hot pink. Brian smirked, rubbing the stinging cheek as Justin writhed against him and then smacked the other for good measure, making his husband curse under his breath.

"Behave," Brian commanded, still stroking that ass that'd made him hard as a rock from the first time he'd seen his boy walking down the street. "And I thought we agreed to never mention _that_ incident again."

"Yes, dear," Justin quipped, sniggering when Brian rolled his eyes.

"I think you are far too coherent for my tastes," Brian said, eyeing his husband blandly, his tongue in his cheek. Justin just smiled his bright, sunshine smile in response.

"I must not be doing my job."

"Well, then by all means, get to it." Justin gave his ass a little, impertinent wiggle.

"Bossy bottom," Brian complained fondly, and then chuckled at Justin's gasp as he slid his fingers into his crack to lightly tease his hole. Justin arched into his hand and his head fell back onto Brian's shoulder, a soft moan falling past his lips. "Fuck, you are gorgeous like this."

"Brian, please." Justin's voice broke, growing deeper and huskier with every touch.

"Please, what?" Brian taunted, his fingers circling the furled skin before slipping down to occasionally brush them along his perineum, only to trace back and start again. "What do you want, Sunshine?"

"As if you don't already know." Justin said between grit teeth.

"Perhaps," Brian said, slipping just the tip of his finger into Justin's hole. "Say it."

"Fuck," Justin yelped, pushing back in an attempt to slide yet more of Brian's finger in, and losing all patience when Brian pulled away once more. "Just fuck me already!"

"So demanding, Sunshine." Brian laughed, reaching into his pocket for lube and a condom.

"I'll show you demanding, asshole."

Brian laughed again, tipping Justin's head back to kiss him. God, he loved this man. He might not admit it aloud often, but there was no one else that could ever compare to his Sunshine. He dipped his tongue between Justin's lips, and teased his, tangling it with his own, bringing with it the faint hint of chocolate. Brian smirked; true to form, it seemed as if somebody had been sampling the desert bar before it even opened.

Justin could never resist his sweet tooth for long.

"Mmmm...you do taste good, Sunshine."

"Emmett makes the best things," Justin agreed, not even bothering to hide the fact that he'd been snacking before the party. He wrapped an arm around Brian's neck and pulled him down, turning his torso to get better access to Brian's mouth. He pressed full length against him and ground his ass into Brian's aching cock, making it impossibly harder.

"Fucking tease," Brian hissed, grabbing Justin's hips to still them. "You're going to pay for that, little boy."

"Promises, promises."

"You know very well that I _always_ fulfill my promises."

"Usually," Justin hummed. "But so far, you've been all talk."

Brian huffed at his husband's mouthiness and opened his to respond, but was interrupted by the sweet, piping voice of his daughter just beyond the curtains.

"Papa?" Jordan called, making Justin groan. Brian barely bit back his own as he realized that their daughter was looking for them. And where she was, Brendan was sure to follow.

"Fuck." Brian muttered into Justin's neck, fervently wishing that he had taken up Debbie's offer to watch the kids, rather than bring them to the show. But they had been so excited to see Papa's new paintings that he didn't have the heart to say no. "Why now?"

"Oh, but honey," Justin said with a choked, slightly frustrated laugh. "I thought you loved the dulcet tones of your oh-so-adoring children."

"Our." Brian huffed, leaning his head against his husband's shoulder, cursing his children's impeccable timing. " _Our_ children."

"No, right now, they belong solely to you."

"Daddy…Papa?" Jordan and Brendan called together, and Brian was getting ready to call their time at an end and answer when another voice entered the picture.

"Jordan, sweetheart?" Jennifer said, her heels lightly tapping on the hardwood floors as she drew near. "Jordan? Oh, there you are, sweetheart. I just saw Grandmom Debbie come in. Didn't you want to tell her about the spelling bee?"

"Yeah, but I need to tell Daddy and Papa about what the man said about Papa's paintings," Jordan said.

"And we will, darling," Jennifer said. Brian held his breath, hoping against hope that they were not about to burst in on them. "But, later, sweetheart. Right now, daddy and papa are _busy_."

Brian cringed at the emphasis on busy. Busted! But he quickly sighed in relief when his children's voices faded into the background.

"Ten minutes, boys," Jennifer called as she walked away, making both Brian and Justin laugh.

"Fuck, that is not nearly enough time." Brian muttered to himself. "But do remind me to send Mother Taylor some flowers tomorrow."

"Can we _not_ talk about my mother right now."

Brian laughed, but wholeheartedly agreed.

"So, where were we?" He asked, tracing lazy circles on Justin's stomach.

"We should probably go back out," Justin said reluctantly.

Brian cursed internally as he felt Justin's body tense as he said it, obviously unhappy at the thought of heading back into the crowd. He had brought Justin back here with the sole purpose of stress relief and he wasn't going to have all that go to waste due to a minor interruption.

"Oh, no we don't," Brian disagreed, wrapping an arm firmly around Justin's waist. "You heard

Mother Taylor. We have ten more minutes."

"But Brian, we wouldn't have enough time for…"

"No," Brian interrupted as he picked Justin off his feet and flipped him around, slamming him into the wall behind him. Justin gasped and squirmed as Brian whispered hotly into his ear. "But we do have time for this, husband mine."

He kissed him hard, letting his tongue dip into Justin's mouth briefly to sample that sweet, hint of chocolate once again and then dropped to his knees. Brian gripped Justin's thighs and pressed him firmly into the wall behind them. Licking a path downward, Brian reveled in the hitch in Justin's breathing, and the small, sharp noises that he made as Brian pressed small kisses, licks and bites on Justin's stomach before taking the head of his dick into his mouth.

"Fuck, Brian…" Justin snapped his head back and gasped, hands scrabbling for purchase.

"Mmmm, you taste so good, Sunshine," Brian hummed as he pulled off to lick the head of Justin's dick, stabbing his tongue into the slit and coming away with drops of pre-cum. Fuck, but his boy always tasted so good and he could never get enough of him. "I could do this for hours."

Justin let out a pained groan, and Brian couldn't help snickering at the baleful look his husband shot him that all but said, 'don't you fucking dare.'

"Sadly, we don't have the time for that," Brian said, chuckling when Justin muttered a fervent, 'Thank God,' under his breath. "Can't keep your fans waiting."

Brian turned his focus back onto the head of Justin's cock - just as he liked it - and alternated sucking, licking and stabbing at the slit until Justin was squirming beneath him. He licked his way down and sucked each ball into his mouth, teasing and taunting his lover until Justin's legs were shaking and he groaned with frustration.

"Brian, stop teasing and fucking get on with it."

"So bossy." Brian snickered. "You love it. Don't deny it."

"Fuck. You." Justin squirmed again, shooting Brian an irritated look.

"Not yet, but definitely later…" Brian promised, deciding he'd teased his husband enough.

Sliding his hands up to his husband's delectable ass, Brian squeezed and dove into engulf the cock he loved so much. He kept his eyes anchored to Justin's rapt expression as he worked his cock deeply into his mouth, bobbing and sucking until Justin's dick hit the back of his throat. And then he swallowed around it, loving the way Justin's lashes fluttered as it slid down his throat.

Fuck, but his boy was just so fucking beautiful.

Meeting half-lidded blue eyes, Brian swallowed around the head of Justin's cock again, and hummed, and sucked as Justin keened and twined his fingers in Brian's hair. He gripped and unconsciously twisted it, oblivious to the moans spilling out of his throat and the way he began to rock his hips. Brian hummed again, letting the vibrations tease his husband's cock and balls as squeezed Justin's thighs, signalling the go ahead for his husband to fuck his mouth if he chose.

Justin let out an almost relieved sigh, and gripped Brian's head, positioning him to better accept him, and then began rock his hips, starting slowly, but gradually working up in speed and intensity. Fondling Justin's perineum, Brian slid a lubed finger over Justin's hole, circling it several times before pressing in. He worked his way in with several shallow thrusts, each longer than the last, delighting in the now near continuous moan that came out of his husband's mouth.

Brian slid his finger in and out of Justin's ass, loosening him up until he could slide in a second and press against the small bundle of nerves that he knew would send his husband over the edge. Justin keened, his hips jerking as Brian worked his prostate, alternating light taps and strokes until finally Justin stiffened and came down his throat.

Pulling off, Brian licked Justin clean and then leaned his head against Justin's stomach, winded and trying to get his breath back. His cock throbbed painfully, but there was no time to deal with that. Honestly, he was surprised hadn't already came in his pants like a school boy. That had been unexpectedly hot. Then again, everything between he and Justin usually was.

Brian stood, wincing only a bit as he did so, and tucked a blissed out Justin into his pants. He leaned into his husband and dipped his head until their forehead were pressed together, still amazed that this man loved him after everything he'd put him through. Rubbing his nose against Justin's, Brian kissed him, allowing him to taste himself on his tongue.

They spent several minutes resting against each other, bodies loose and relaxed as they languidly kissed each other until Justin got his breath back. Brian ran his hands over Justin's arms, loving the now serene expression on his face; even if he himself was still hard as a rock. Something Justin attempted to remedy, but Brian held him off.

"But you…" Justin trailed off as Brian shook his head.

"Later. That was for you, and you alone." Brian kissed him softly and then growled. "But tonight, your ass is mine."

"As always, dear," Justin responded in a mock dutiful tone and then smirked when Brian rolled his eyes, his lips rolling under as he tried not to laugh.

"Always the comedian. Now, go out and knock them dead, tiger," Brian said, shoving him gently towards the gallery.

Justin threw a mock salute and walked out into the gallery. Brian smiled and straightened out his clothes, only wincing slightly as he dusted off his pants. The boy was lucky he loved him since grappling about on the floor in his newest Armani wasn't what he'd had planned tonight.

"Jesus," a slightly breathy voice wheezed, startling Brian out of his thoughts. He looked up and grimaced when he spied a flushed and flustered Emmet near a tray filled with champagne glasses. Fuck, he hadn't even seen him there. "Don't you two have a house to do that in?"

"Yeah," Brian smirked at his discomfiture. "But what fun is that?"

"And to think, we all thought you two would slow down once you had kids," Emmett said, rolling his eyes as he popped the cork on one of the sparkling wine bottles. He quickly filled the tray of glasses and then looked down at himself with a grimace. "Fuck, I can't go out like this."

"That's what you get for watching, Honeycutt," Brian smirked again; and then he decided to cut him a break and pointed towards the back of the room. "There's a private bathroom through there. I'm sure even you can figure out what to do from there."

"Yeah, fuck you too," Emmett said, flipping him off for good measure as he walked stiffly towards the indicated door. "And don't call me Honeycutt," he added as he slammed the door.

Brian snickered and then, deciding to be helpful, picked up the tray and handed it off to a passing server as he stepped out into the main gallery. He snagged a glass each for Justin and himself and looked around, spying his husband near one of his exhibits. Justin glanced up and blushed as he saw him approach, but then quickly went back to his conversation, relaxed and animated in a way he hadn't been before they left.

Brian handed off one of the flutes and then saluted Justin with the other before tipping it back for a sip, sharing a knowing smirk with Mother Taylor and Deb as he did so. It was well worth the red mouth and the ache in his knees to see the bright Sunshine smile he got in return.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
